Tania Doberg
Summary Tania Doberg (타니아 도베르그 Tania Dobeleugeuis) is a S-Class WH Witch and Administrator of the Northern WH Base. She is the sister of Tarras Doberg and the 24th head of the Doberg Family. Tania is currently the most powerful WH following Edea's death and Vihyungrang's retreat to Shrina. She is considerably stronger, able to use Flower of Earth (a much, much bigger one) without a chant, only tapping the ground with her staff. Tania interrupts Tasha's fight with Lancelot and forces him to retreat without much effort. Tasha said he and Taras were a team, which prompted Tania to give him a lollipop. When questioned on the whereabouts of her brother, Tasha tells her that he has headed East. Infuriated that Taras lied to her, Tania presumably heads East, at the same time, allowing Lancelot to escape. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 7-C via power-scaling, possibly higher Name: Tania Doberg Origin: Witch Hunter Gender: Female Age: Probably in her 20s Classification: Witch, S-Class Witch Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, High level Earth Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, Town level via power-scaling (She is considered one of the top Witch Hunters, also much stronger than her brother, can casually make huge earth formations, possibly higher) Speed: Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level via power-scaling Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: Her blade - like staff Intelligence: Quite smart Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earth Spirit User (대지의 정령 Daejiui Jeonglyeong): Tania is currently the strongest S-Class WH left on Earth, and utilizes the energy of the Spirits of the Earth for offensive and defensive measures. However, she appears to value beauty in her attacks and uses them in a magnitude far surpassing Tarras. *'Earth Spear (대지의 창 Daejiui Chang):' Spikes of earth spring up from the ground. Many can appear at a time. This move can deliver objects by storing it in a hollow tip and opening the tip like a flower when object is collected. *'Earth Shield (대지의 방패 Daejiui Bangpae):' A series of stone slabs are created in front of the protective target. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. A technique Tania is assumed to know. *'Earth Scan (대지의 스캔 Daejiui Seukaen):' This ability allows Tania to scan the area for a person. She can sense a person as long as his/her feet are on the ground. Through this ability, she was able to ascertain the survival of Lancelot after he was hit by her Earth Flower. Also she was able to find the severed arm of Tasha's that Lancelot had cut. (Tasha has his arm back now, just as a mention, he is ok) The range of this move is quite massive. *'Earth Cannon (대지의 대포 Daejiui Daepo):' A chunk of land is disconnected from the rest of the Earth and blasts up into the air at an opponent. Tania is assumed to know this. **'Earth Rain (대지의 비 Daejiui Bi):' A technique variant of Earth Cannon, where the main piece of earth shatters into smaller, but no less lethal pieces and slams them down at the target. Also assumed knowledge. *'Earth Swamp (대지의 늪 Daejiui Neup):' A target area of earth is turned into quicksand-like mud, drawing the objects resting on it down into the ground as a potent trap. It is capable of burying people or objects into the earth although how exactly it is done is unknown. This an attack Tania is assumed to know. *'Flower Of The Land:' Tania creates a massive assortment of stone spikes explode from the ground in order to smash and penetrate her enemies. It is the size of a British castle, far larger than that of her brothers, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. She has also shown far better control over it than her brother. (Generally Tania, thanks to her high level earth manipulation powers can create large stone spikes to impale her opponent and other similar moves like this.) *'Dancing Earth (대지의 춤 Daejiui Chum):' This is one of the moves Tania is assumed to know. This move leaves a hole in the ground and is suspected to create earthquakes. Among the techniques listed above, it is the strongest. Note: She is the older sister of Tarras Doberg. He is an A Class Witch Hunter and a strong earth manipulation user as well, but not as strong as Tania. Tania is on another level. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Female Characters Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Earth Users Category:Staff Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7